Resident Evil Redemption
by DanMor915
Summary: This serves as a prequel and a reimagining of the Resident Evil story, the events leading to the mansion incident. All rights and characters belong to Capcom
1. Prologue

Molly Carter jogged through Raccoon City park. She stopped and took a chug of her water. She wiped the sweat from brow and pushed back her strawberry blond hair.

She looked at her watch. It was almost midnight. She never could have gone jogging this late back in New York City, but since moving to Raccoon last fall for college she has never felt safer. Raccoon was such an isolated suburban community. It was like everyone here knew each other and were so friendly. She joked with her roommate that murderers probably asked permission to kill you.

She jogged further down the park passing a couple strolling a baby carriage. Probably something you'd expect in the suburbs. After jogging for a full five minutes she stopped to take a sip of water. Gulping down to the very last drop. Now was a perfect time as any to head home.

She was about to jog home when she heard rustling sounds from somewhere in the darkness.

"Hello" she didn't know what she was hoping for more, another friendly person to appear or no one at all. After no response, she was starting to think it was the latter, but the rustling continued.

"Is anyone there?" she called out again, but when she didn't hear anything she chalked it up to a wild animal or the wind and continued her jog.

Molly didn't get very far before she heard the the rustling again followed by the snapping sound of branches getting closer.

"Hello? Who's there?" she said trying to keep the terror out of her voice. "Whoever is there just stop it's not funny!"

What she was next was the last thing Molly expected. An old man shuffled his way from the dark forest. He looked hurt, his shoulders were slumped, his head was facing downward. From what little light was illuminating from the lamp post she could see dirt on his tattered clothes and what looked to be blood pouring from the side of his face.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked but all she got out of it was a soft moan.

"Sir?" she said again moving closer to him. He definitely looked to be in really bad shape.

"Do you need help?" she asked trying to find the source of the bleeding.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital" she said as she put his arm over her shoulder. The next thing she felt was the stranger sinking his teeth in her neck as her blood gushed out. She tried to scream, but couldn't find her voice as she slowly choked on her own blood.


	2. Chapter One

Chris Redfield parked his 1967 Shelby cobra in front of the crime scene to find the once quiet Raccoon City Park was now a media circus. The cannibal murders that has plagued this city has taken a gruesome turn for the worst. At first the attacks were occurring in the outskirts of the city, this is the first reported attack happening in Raccoon itself.

Chris exited his car and flashed his badge to the local officers before stepping underneath the crime scene tape.

"Chris Redfield, I was wondering when The RPD realized this was far more than they could handle" Eileen Stevenson, the medical examiner, said kneeling before the victim who was now thankfully covered in a white sheet. Her hazel eyes focused on finding any clues. She looked up him her light caramel features displaying sorrow.

"The STARS just got the case last week" Chris said.

"Where's your partner?" she asked.

"She's running late" Chris answered. Jill was new to the STARS team, but she didn't appear to be enthusiastic about the job. She can never appear to get anywhere on time.

"what do we got?" Chris said almost afraid to hear the answer. He lifted the sheet and couldn't bear to look for more than a second. She was barely recognizable as a person. Her face was chewed down to the skull, there was no way to identify her.

"College student Molly Carter, found her student ID in her pocket, Raccoon City University"

"Time of death?" Chris asked.

"Liver temp suggest 16 hours, unfortunately there's not much of her liver left" Eileen answered.

Chris could feel his heart tightening. A thousand emotions going through his mind the ones that were clear, were sympathy and anger. She couldn't be much older than 19, not much older than his own sister.

"How'd she die?" Chris asked.

"Well I have to take her to the lab to get an official cause of death, but if I can hazard a guess, there are no obvious contusion, no ligature marks I can see. She exsanguinated, like the others, she was eaten alive, I found teeth marks during my initial examination" she explained.

"Signs of a struggle?" Chris asked.

"That's the good news, she got a piece of her attacker, I found flesh underneath her fingernails" I'll run it as soon I get to the lab and will let you know if I get a match" she said.

"Good, cause I wanna nail the bastard to the wall" Chris said, trying not to think about the things he'd do to this freak if he ever caught him.

Chris got to his feet and started to canvas the area looking for any clues. He was about to talk to the officers first on the scene when he heard the familiar annoying call.

"Redfield! Redfield" he heard the voice that could only belong to the most annoying reporter in the Raccoon City Times, Ben Burtolucci.

"What do you want Burtolucci?" Chris asked not trying to hide his contempt for him.

"So you're here, can I assume that the RPD has finally decided to hand the cannibal case over to the STARS team.

"That is correct" Chris answered.

"Can I get a comment on why did it take them so long to hand the case over to you, giving the STARS the case would have prevented the six other deaths in this town including the latest victim" he asked.

"Why don't you ask Umbrella?" Chris said then walked away. He knew he shouldn't have said that. Umbrella practically owned this town and putting them in the lime light like this was not going to sit well with his superiors, but it had to be said. Umbrella has kept quiet about this tragedy long enough. They've delayed the STARS involvement by at least a few months just because they didn't want any bad publicity and quite frankly he didn't trust them. Not since Billy Rabbitson's disappearance.

Billy Rabbitson was an old friend of his, who made several enemies with his career choice. He was an environmentalist who loves to protest large organization he felt were guilty of animal testing. Umbrella was his latest target and no one has heard from him since. He silently said a prayer for his missing friend and continued to canvas the area.

Barry Burton walked down the stairs of the police station into the gym level. He checked the shooting range and couldn't find Chris, so he figured the gym was the only other place he'd be. Other than target practice, Chris loved kickboxing especially after a grisly murder like the one from this morning.

That was a pretty tragic case. Eighteen-year-old college student savagely eaten alive in the park. What is this town coming to?

He passed the television screen and saw none other than Chief Irons holding a press conference. What else is new? Chief loved a good murder, that way he can make himself look good for the press and play the concern police chief, when in actuality he only cared about getting his fifteen minutes of fame.

"I know all of you are concerned about the cannibal killings that have occurred in the recent weeks. With five dead, and three missing we've decided to hand this case over to our very own S.T.A.R.S team, who are trained to deal with unusual circumstances" The chief said and with that statement the reporters went on a frenzy. Yelling "Sir, sir!"

"Yes Miss Ashcroft?" The chief said calling on young reporter Alyssa Ashcroft.

"Yes, I would like to know why did it take so long to involve the S.T.A.R.S team to this investigation? Why do five people have to die and three go missing to get the attention of the Raccoon City police department"

"Oh here we go again, I have already answered that question, but I'll answer it again since you're not too bright" The chief said.

"Excuse me, sir" Alyssa said, but was completely ignored by Irons.

"first off, we've been on this case since the first murder occurred three months ago. Secondly We didn't know what we were dealing with. We wanted to make sure all evidence were secured, everything was factual before we handed this investigation to the best squad the R.P.D has to offer. Next question?" Chief said vaguely.

"But sir" Alyssa said, but was completely cut off by Chief once again.

"Next question, don't be rude" he told Alyssa "Next question, yes Mr. Burtolucci"

"What do you have to say about one of your agents claiming the Umbrella Corporation is delaying the

investigation?" Ben Burtolucci, one of the Raccoon City Times, best reporter said and Barry knew just what agent said that.

"Ah, the failing Raccoon City Times, back at it with their fake news. I don't know where you're getting this information but the Umbrella Corporation has been nothing but cooperative through this whole ordeal" Chief said.

"Your agent seems to believe Umbrella is trying to cover up these murders. What do you have to say about that?" Ben said.

"Nothing could be further than the truth. What will Umbrella have to gain by delaying the investigation? Umbrella wants these vicious killing to stop just like us all. I guarantee who so ever is spreading these false accusations will face some disciplinary action" Chief said then left leaving the reporters to call after him for more questions.

Barry closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Chris what did you do?"

Once he entered the gym level he saw a bunch of the rookies working out found Chris beating on a training dummy. He did several roundhouse kicks and kicked it a few times in its rib. Chris was proficient in martial arts, if that dummy was a human, he wouldn't have stand a chance.

"Redfield" Barry called out

"Hey Barry" Chris said as he continued to beat the training dummy.

"Wesker is looking for you" he said.

"What does he want?" Chris asked.

"He wants us all in the STARS office for an Alpha team meeting"

Chris stopped and sighed in frustrating as if he was holding back his true feelings. "What is it this time?"

"He wants to go over the investigation" Barry said.

"Nothing has changed since the last meeting" Chris said as he frustratingly walked over to the water fountain and took a sip.

"Another murder happened this morning, you know" Barry explained.

"I know, Barry, I was at the crime scene" Chris snapped. Barry wasn't really annoyed, but concerned. Chris can be a hothead, but something was wrong if he snapped at him.

"You okay? You seem to be a little on edge" Barry said.

"This case is getting to me. I mean five innocent people eaten alive. Who does that?" Chris explained.

"That's the point of this investigation, to find out. Bitchin about it won't help anybody. Now let's go, you know chief hard ass wants us on top of this case every minute. Let's not make him any angrier than he seems to wake up every morning.

"REDFIELD!" the entire gym heard from Chief Irons as if it was on que. Chris let out a sigh.

"Too late" Barry said stepping aside as Chief Irons stormed his way towards Chris

"Did you talk to reporters about Umbrella covering up the murders?!" Chief said his glare not leaving Chris's direction. Chris stood there with a look of confusion.

"...No" Chris answered.

"Bertolucci has been suspecting Umbrella is hiding something, and you're the only one that's been ranting on and on about Umbrella's involvement, this has your stink all over it!" Chief yelled.

"All I meant was that Umbrella is compromising our investigation by delaying the search in the Arklay Forest" Chris said.

"What are you doing talking to a reporter?!"

"Doing my job, isn't that why you assigned us the case?!"

"Your job is to follow orders! My job is to talk to the press.

"Right, oh yeah I forgot, you gotta make yourself look good" Chris fired back and Chief Irons face turned a beat red as if steam was going to shoot out of his ears.

"Get out of my sight!" Chief yelled and with that Chris walked away

"Wouldn't surprise me if Umbrella was involved" Chris said loud enough to ensure chief heard him.

"What?!" Chief yelled.

"You heard me!" Chris said turning back to face him.

"Listen to me you cocky prick! I've been doing police investigation while you were still sucking your mother's tit, so when I give you an order you better damn well follow them or you will have you will have the privilege of being the first STARS member to be fired!"

Before Chief could say another word, STARS Alpha team captain Albert Wesker, casually placed his hand on his shoulder as if to hold him back from ripping Chris's head clean off.

"Chief, let's not do anything I might regret huh? Chris is one of the best members we have" Wesker said is his usual calm cool demeanor. Chief looked up at Wesker Seemingly calming down as Wesker seems to be the only person Chief is intimidated by.

"Now Chris, if our chief says he's ruled out Umbrella for any possible involvement we're inclined to believe him"

"Yes, captain" Chris said.

"This won't happen again" Wesker said with a slight smile.

"See to it, it won't!" Chief said to which Wesker's smile faded causing Chief to become somehow defeated and submissive walking away. Chris never knew how Wesker was able to scare the shit out of Chief, but he did. He was probably the only person in the whole world who could. Chief prided himself on being the biggest prick in the RPD, the kind of prick that made criminals shit themselves, but somehow turned into a shriveling coward before the STARS captain.

"Chris, head to the STARS office, the meeting is about to start" Wesker said. Chris made his way towards the locker room before he heard Wesker call for him.

"Oh Chris, Where's Jill? I haven't seen her all morning" Wesker asked

"She hasn't clocked in yet? She must be running late" Chris said hoping he didn't just throw his partner under the bus. Wesker's face continued to show no emotion. He couldn't tell if he was angry or annoyed.

"Hmm. Well no sense waiting any longer, I'm calling an Alpha team meeting now, so let's head to the Office"

"Can I shower first?" Chris asked. At least that would buy sometime for Jill. Wesker looked at his watch. If he was annoyed, he didn't show it. Wesker never showed any type of emotions.

"You have five minutes, then we're starting the meeting without you" Wesker said then walked away.

Chris made his way to the men's shower room and for the first time since the STARS got this case wondered what exactly did he get himself into. Some will call him crazy, but he had a strong feeling that this isn't just some ordinary case.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Two

Jill Valentine, gathered her photo evidence she took home and ran to her car. This marked the third time this week she was late. It's not like she gave a shit about punctuality or this case, or Raccoon for that matter.

"Hi Jill" she heard from her 9-year-old neighbor, McKenzie Barnes.

"Hey McKenzie" Jill said as she fished her car keys out of her pocket.

"My teacher showed us a real a new dance today, want to see?" she asked.

"Maybe later, sweetie, I'm in a rush" Jill said as she unlocked her door and entered her car starting it immediately.

"Are you gonna fight bad guys?" she asked.

"Sure am" Jill said.

"You have such a cool job" McKenzie said leaning against the driver's side window.

"Yeah, step back sweetie" Jill said and once McKenzie stepped back a significant distance, Jill backed out of her driveway and drove to the station which was just about a mile ahead.

McKenzie idolizes her and wished she could live up to her standards, but the truth was the police force isn't what it appears to be. Sure there's the daily press conference to keep up appearance, but behind the scenes there was more corruption and politics all lead by the head politician himself chief Brian Irons. The RPD didn't stand for truth and Justice, not anymore at least. The town itself is owned by the pharmaceutical company Umbrella and it's no secret they believe they're above the law. I guess they are.

They are the biggest tax payers in town and pay your salary more or less.

Umbrella contributed to 95% of the town's resources and ran the entire town, not to mention the the mayor's office. They were above the law, but she wasn't going to be manipulated anymore. She was a street kid and sure it sucked, but at least she was free. Now she just can't seem to shake this certainty that she is being manipulated by Umbrella. Every action she or the STARS took was because Umbrella allowed it and that did not sit well with her.

After the meeting, Chris grabbed a can of soda from the vending machine and thought about what little progress was made in the meeting. It didn't uncover anything him and the other STARS weren't aware of. These were completely random attacks happening at all hours of the day, and neither victim had any kind of connection. They had no leads or suspects.

They all sitting on their asses and all he could think about was his old friend and that startling late night phone call. Lately he hasn't been able to take his mind off that fateful night. He played it over and over in his mind trying to make some sense of it all.

"Chris, is that you?" he heard Billy's hysterical voice on the other end of the line.

"Billy?" Chris said barely awake.

"Yeah, Chris, listen I'm in real trouble man" he heard him practically crying on the other end. Somehow this didn't surprise him. Billy is always getting himself in trouble, Chris had to pull a few strings to get him out of jail a few times, but never was he this hysterical.

"What did you do now?" Chris asked sitting up from his bed.

"It's Umbrella, it's worse than I thought man, it's worse than I thought" This time he actually heard him sobbing on the other end.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Chris asked trying to keep calm. It took a lot to get Billy to the point of hysteria, this was definitely something serious.

"I can't talk right now, they could be listening to our conversation right now, Just promise me you'll meet me J's Bar on the end of town in thirty minutes"

That was the last he's ever heard of him. Billy never showed up at J's Bar and Chris never found out what made him so spooked.

"Chris?" He heard then turn and to see Billy's sister Mia walking towards him.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I was wondering, if there were any leads on Billy's disappearance" she said.

"My captain won't let me investigate" Chris said.

"Did you look into his disappearance?" she asked.

"Everything came up empty" Chris answered.

"What about Umbrella?" she asked a little too loudly.

"Shhh" Chris said pulling he to a quiet corner of the station "How do you know about Umbrella's involvement?"

"Billy told me he was investigating Umbrella right before he disappeared. He told me he was on to something big, something that will destroy the Umbrella corporation, you can't tell me that's not a coincidence" Mia

"Keep it down, if the chief finds out I'm investigating Umbrella, he'll have my head"

"What am I supposed to do, just sit around and wait for answers, it's too hard not knowing" she said trying to hold back tears.

"I know, but he tried it his way, and look where that got him, now you have to let me take care of this. Okay?" Chris said.

Mia went to leave, shoulders slumped and defeated. Chris let out a sigh. "Hey Mia" Chris called out and saw Mia looking back at him with her clear blue eyes. "If you can find me anything that Billy was working on around the time he disappeared maybe I can help you"

"Like what?" she asked

"Anything, he was really good at keeping records and I find it too hard to believe he had no record on Umbrella"

"I'll take another look at his things" she said before walking away.

Billy must have kept records on Umbrella. He was able to take down every company who had the misfortune to come across him with all the information he gathered on them. Billy would have never called him that night if he hadn't had incriminating evidence against umbrella, as a matter of fact he was sure of it.

Jill walked towards the police station and saw no one there. She saw Chris standing by the vending machine looking troubled.

"Hey partner" she greeted him.

"Jill, hey how it going" Chris said taking a sip of his root beer.

"Hanging in there, is the meeting over?" Jill asked.

"Oh yeah, you didn't miss much, believe me"

"Great, chief is gonna have my ass" Jill said with a sigh.

"I think I may have pissed him off enough already, so I took the bullet for you partner" Chris said with a cheeky smile. He has no issue pissing of his superiors, actually he might even get off on it.

"What do I owe you?" Jill asked jokingly.

"Valentine" Jill heard captain Wesker call from behind her and let out another sigh.

"Good luck partner" Chris said.

"Thanks" Jill said and walked towards Captain Wesker. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not. His expression beneath those dark shades which quite frankly she's never seen off him.

"Where were you?" Wesker said folding his arms, expression still unreadable.

"I was going over the case last night and I must've over slept" Jill answered which only warranted a slight nod from Wesker.

"What did you come up with?"

"Nothing that hasn't already been discussed already"

"So you missed a briefing and have nothing to show for it. You know what that says? It says you don't take any of this seriously" Wesker said.

"Maybe I don't" Jill said.

"Jill, you were a street kid, S.T.A.R.S gave you a second chance" Wesker said.

"Well I didn't ask for it" she said and with a sigh said "I'm resigning this week"

"Are you sure about this?" Wesker asked.

"I'm filling out the paperwork. I'll be done by this time next week"

"Okay. I suppose your minds already made up. For now, let's work on the case" Wesker said then turned his attention to Chris across the hall. "Chris!"

"Yeah?" Chris turned to face them.

"You and Jill head to the Morgue, Eileen has something she wants to discuss with you guys"

"Yeah, okay"

Chris walked with Jill to the morgue that was conveniently located right below the RPD. The walls dominated by freezers where the cadavers were held, the room was filled with body bags and in the center of the room was the latest victim, Molly Carter. Jill was hunched over making her own assessment. He thought about saying something, just to break this eerie silence in this morgue, but decided he should let her investigate.

Chris couldn't even lie, there was something incredibly creepy about being in this room. It just gave away an ominous presence. Dark, windowless, and completely empty of any life.

"Chris, Jill, I'm glad you guys can drop by" Eileen said as she walked in breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Captain Wesker said you wanted to show us something" Chris said.

"I ran the DNA from under the victims fingernails" Eileen said

"Great, did we get a hit?" Chris asked.

"The flesh under her fingernails is not your perp's" she said sounding a hundred percent confident about

that. Chris raised a questioning brow at her.

"How could you tell?" Jill asked looking just as confused as he was.

"I found a slight decomposition in the flesh that remained. If this was your perp, he's been dead for months" she said.

Jill looked at her with pure disgust. Chris, however, was still in the confusion state.

"So they wear their victims" Jill said as much of statement than a question

"We got ourselves a modern day Ed Gien on our hands" Chris said.

"Chris, what the Hell kind of a case we're dealing with here?" Jill asked with a hint of concern on her soft features. He wished he had some kind of answer to ease her mind, but truth was he didn't even know what they were dealing with. This was something the STARS never had any experience with. This was a group of people attacking at random and eating their victims, but who they were, he couldn't say.


	4. Chapter Three

JILL'S FLASHBACK

"One year ago"

The officers dragged Jill out of the house she was attempting to break in. She scoped the place out, but was not aware of the surveillance camera. She kicked herself for not being more careful.

"You are under arrest for attempt of burglary" one of the officers said as he placed her hands on top of the car while and began to frisks her.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say 'can and will be used against you in a court of law" he said then whispered in her ear "nice ass" then slapped her ass. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford-"

Before he could cuff her, Jill forces her head back bashing the officer in the nose. Then elbowed him. As the officers run to subdue her she kicked him in the gut and once he bent forward, she took the opportunity to knee him in the face.

The officer with the broken nose ran behind her. Jill reverse roundhouse kicks him in the face, she backhand slaps him knocking him out.

"Jill? Jill?" Jill heard McKenzie nudging her awake.

Jill woke up and realized she slept slumped over at her desk on top of a scattered pile crime scene photos. Jill sat up and yawned.

"McKenzie, what are you doing here? I gave you that key for emergencies" Jill said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see the dance moves I learned before I go to school" McKenzie said. Jill checked her watch and saw it was a quarter past seven and she should be heading to work right now.

"Some other time sweetie, I have to go to work" Jill said. She got and up and walked over the small kitchenette and started the coffee machine.

"Ew gross" Jill heard McKenzie say from the living room. Jill looked over the counter and saw McKenzie looking at the crime scene photos.

"No, no, no, McKenzie, don't look at those" Jill said running to her and snatching the photos, placing them out of sight.

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"People hurt them" Jill answered.

"Why?" McKenzie asked.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out" Jill said

"you're going to find them, right?" McKenzie asked.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Jill asked. She couldn't bring herself to tell her that she's leaving the force and possibly Raccoon real soon.

"No thank you. I'll take the bus. When can you see my dance?" she asked.

"Maybe tonight" Jill answered.

"Okay, I'll drop by tonight!" she said excitedly and skipped off to the bus stop, closing the door behind her.

Jill walked over to the kitchenette and poured herself a cup of coffee going over the dream she just had. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The time she kicked the ever living shit out of those two officers. She had no idea of how much that day would change her life. She had no idea that the dash cam on the patrol card recorded everything and rather than being used as an assault against her, Umbrella saw the video and paid off the officers and ensured all records were swept under the rug all to recruit her as the newest member of the RPD's Special Tactics and Rescue Service team that was formed by Umbrella several years ago. Did this meant Umbrella somehow controlled her? Guess she'll soon find out.

Barry carried the heavy gun bag to the STARS office for cleaning as he was accustomed to doing every morning. He grabbed his and unlocked the door. The only light illuminating from the room was a small computer monitor at the far end of the room. Barry turned on the light and was surprised to see Chris typing away completely focused and unware of Barry's presence.

"Chris? What are you doing here so early?" Barry asked. Chris seemed to be struggling to take his eyes off the computer screen to check his his watch. He checked his watched for a split second then turned his attention back to whatever it was he was researching.

"Uh, I didn't go home" Chris said "What are you doing here so early?"

"I always come in early to stock the arsenal. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the blue prints to the Spencer estate. They don't seem to be in the Raccoon City public records"

"That's because it's not. That estate was built by some architect George Trevor who got lost in his own creation and went slowly crazy. It's been abandoned for decades. Why you wanna know?"

"It's the only place that hasn't been searched over by the police" Chris explained

"But chief irons said Umbrella sent in someone to search the Spencer Estate and nothing" Barry said.

Chris pulled out a map of Raccoon city and it had several marking on different locations which coincides with where the victims were found.

"I went over the crime scenes, all the murders are within miles of the Raccoon Forest and the spencer estate is right in the center of it all, you can't tell me there isn't a connection"

"So you think Umbrella is lied to the chief?" Barry asked.

"I think, the Chief is running for mayor and as long as Umbrella is funding his campaign, chief will do anything to keep the bad publicity off Umbrella. The Raccoon Forest is our best lead and we're not allowed to investigate. What is Umbrella hiding?"

"You think Umbrella is involved" Barry said.

"I don't know, I don't know what to think, all I know is at every turn, before we can even investigate, Umbrella has been there, it's like they are controlling every detail of this investigation" Chris explained. Barry didn't know how to respond. He knew Chris has been having a hard time dealing with his friend's disappearance, but he seems to spiraling down in his own paranoia. Maybe this is way of dealing with it all.

"Maybe you should get some sleep" Barry said "Get a few hours in the break room"

"I don't need sleep, I just need coffee" Chris said getting up and yawning as he left the STARS office.

Barry felt sympathy for him. He and Chris had been friends for years. Ever since he was fresh out of the air force. He remembered the day he met him. He was at a bar and some drunk made the mistake to pick a fight with Chris. Obviously he had to break them up, but not before he noticed Chris's impressive moves. Chris held his own even after his other friends interfere. It appeared as though Chris studied the art of Shorei-ryu and was able to hold his own against him and his friends. They didn't stand a chance. The fight was over in seconds with Chris completely unscathed.

He recommended Chris for the RPD's STARS and they have been friends ever since. He's even met his younger sister Claire a few times. She's a lot like him in some way. They have that same survival instinct.

Barry sat down at his desk and began to clean the guns starting with his very own colt python.

Chris poured a cup of coffee wondering how he's going to stay awake all day. Maybe he should take Barry's advice and take a nap in the break room. There a few beds there and could easily slip away.

He took a sip of his coffee when he saw Jill walk in struggling with a mess of files in one arm and a thermos in the other. Chris placed his coffee on the table and rushed to her aide, but wasn't quick enough as the files slipped and scattered across the the floor.

"Fuck!" Jill exclaimed.

"Here let me help with all that?" Chris said kneeling before her and scooping up all of the papers which he saw consisted of crime scene photo and witness statements on the cannibal murders.

"Thanks" Jill said.

"Don't mention it, what are partners for?" Chris said smiling "rough night?"

"That obvious?" Jill said. "I was up late going over the case"

"Come up with anything?" Chris asked.

"Not a damn thing" Jill answered.

Among the scattered photos, Chris noticed something that looked different and took a closer look at it.

"What's this?" Chris asked.

"Oh, it's my resignation letter" Jill answered.

"You're quitting?" Chris asked a bit shocked though he probably shouldn't be, she looked pretty miserable in Raccoon.

"Yeah, this job just isn't for me" she said.

"Oh, was it something I said?" Chris joked and was pleased to get a smile out of her "guess that means I have to find another partner"

"You'll be fine" she said.

"Well, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, so I'm just going to get a few hours in the break room" Chris said.

"I'll see you around I guess" Jill said as she made her way to the STARS office. Jill only joined the STARS less than a year ago, but they have gotten pretty close over the past few months and he's be lying if he never thought about how attractive she was. he was going to miss her.

Geez, she's your partner, keep your hormones in check

Chris laid down on one of the bottom bunk and closed his eyes for once not thinking about cannibal murders or Umbrella.

The school bus dropped McKenzie off right in front of her house. Instead of heading straight home, she decided to go to the park that was across the street.

She skipped through the park and ran for the swings and swung as high as she could stopping only when she saw a puppy stroll through the park. It was a dark brown furry dog and McKenzie couldn't help, but chase after it.

The puppy ran deeper in the woods. He mom always told her not to go in the area of the park, but she thought, just this once, it was okay because she had to make sure the puppy was okay. He might even be her new pet.

As she walked through the woods, she realized she lost sight of the puppy. She was about to head back to the park when she heard the puppy barking in the distance. His barked echoed through the woods. She ran deeper into the woods following the barks.

She finally found the puppy barking at a man that was standing in front of the tree with his back to her.

"Hey Mister, are you okay?" McKenzie asked.

The man slowly turned around and looked like a monster. His face was peeling off and his eye was hanging on the side of face. McKenzie was so scared, but she couldn't move. She was frozen I fright as the man grabbed her.

McKenzie found the strength to let out a scream and the next thing she felt was the man biting her neck and pinning her to the ground. The last thing she heard was the puppy barking before everything when dark.


End file.
